Don't Want a Room
by PixieChalk
Summary: Ranma and Akane have been blackmailed into marrying by Nabiki. Now, it's their honeymoon and their matchmaking family has come along to ensure that the marriage is consumated. Will confessions of the heart finally come out?
1. Now What?

Don't Want a Room

****

Now What?

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I make no money off of this.

If there had been a window in the room Ranma and Akane would have seen what a perfect night it was. Unfortunately for them their chambers remained windowless. Therefore, the only things the two martial artists had to look upon were empty white walls, one huge four poster bed, a mini-refrigerator, and two doors. One door led to the outside, the other to a small bathroom consisting of a sink, toilet, and shower. The walls in the bathroom were tiled white as well. All in all it was a very drab set of rooms. 

Ever since they had arrived there the couple had been frantically searching for a way out. A thorough search had showed the door to be not only locked, but barred as well. They couldn't find any other escape route to use. There was always the vent, but the hole was so tiny a large rat might have trouble squeezing through.

Hours had passed now, and both of them were resigned to the fact that they were trapped with no way out. Earlier they had both been kept too preoccupied investigating to give much notice of the true circumstance. Now that they had a very awkward and a very heavy silence had filled the air. 

Ranma had positioned himself on the floor beside the door, just in case it opened, and Akane was perched on the edge of the bed. Each was doing their damnedest to avoid eye contact; Akane by tracing designs on the bedspread, Ranma by shifting back and forth. Not being able to stand the pressure any longer Ranma cracked after only fourteen minutes and twelve seconds. 

He cleared his throat nervously before beginning, "So, um, did uh, Nabiki get to you too?"

Caught off guard Akane accidentally connected her gaze with Ranma's. "Nani?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" he asked warily, tapping his foot subconsciously.

The girl with short dark hair blinked and broke the stare. "First tell me what she did to you."

"Why should I? I asked you first!"

"Don't be such a ninny Ranma! We're stuck together for who knows how long, so you can at least try to be decent," she huffed while clenching her fists.

At her outburst Ranma turned and for the first time that evening fully looked at his wife. Half of her hair had been pulled back with a little silver clip, leaving only a little bit out to frame her heart-shaped face. She was clad in a simple rose-pink dress. The dress was an off the shoulder ensemble that gathered below her chest then fell softly to floor. Even though the dress was loose, when she moved you could make out her hard curves beneath. The color served to make her brown eyes darken and stand out. He had to admit that for a tomboy she looked great.

Under his scrutiny Akane fidgeted, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? No, I just, you look nice."

"Thank you Ranma." At her words she studied him in turn. Ranma's true black hair, compared to her blue-black hair, was in its usual braid. His grey eyes turned blue when paired with his cobalt dress shirt. Akane felt her face heat up as she noticed how good he looked tonight, especially in his black dress pants and his shirt unbuttoned part way. He was way too sexy for his own good.

"You look nice too."

"I do? I mean, of course."

She smiled at him. Now it was his turn to feel his face warm in her company. He spoke quickly to cover his embarrassment; "You never did answer yet. How come you're here? How'd she get you to do it?"

Akane huffed out one word, "Blackmail." 

"Me too."

"With what?"

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Fine! Sheesh. I was just trying to start a conversation. It's not like I care."

Ranma threw up his hands, "Fine then! Neither do I."

**

Behind the door to the newlywed's freedom gathered a strange group, all fighting to press their ears to the door. 

"What's going on?"

"I can't hear anything."

"Move over!"

"Quiet all of you!"

"Oh my."

"Are they finally doing it?"

"Ranma better not be trying anything on sweet and innocent Akane!"

"No Ryouga, that hussy better keep her paws off my man!"

"She no touch Ranma!"

"Is that Shampoo in there?"

"Idiot! Shampoo right here Mousse. It Ranma and Akane who in there."

"Few!"

"I bet Akane is trying out my wedding gift for Ranma right now."

"Just what did you give her master?"

"Lingerie of course! Ahahahaha."

"My poor son-in-law. The temptation will prove to be too much."

"Ranma-honey's not like that old lady."

A local employee strolled by on his way from cleaning a sister apartment only to see what was conspiring in the hall. "Hey! What are you people doing? Where are your rooms? You shouldn't be spying on the other guests."

Ten pairs of eyes shifted their attention towards the bystander. Genma spoke first, "We're making sure my boy becomes a man."

"Nani?!" the employee gaped in horror. "You can't be serious! That's stuff for private, not for peeping relatives! OUT OUT OUT! I insist you desist at once!" 

Soun and Genma shuffled their feet, grumbling as they left. Nabiki and Kasumi shrugged and left for their room. Mousse slammed into a wall thinking it was a door. Happy bounced off to find unsuspecting young girls. Shampoo and Ryouga snubbed the guy but obeyed none-the-less. And Ukyou and Cologne strolled off to find the bathes. The employee had no doubts that they'd be back.

**


	2. Second Marriage

Don't Want a Room

Chapter 2: Second Marriage

"She threatened to send letters to every dojo and martial artist from here to China informing them about my 'girl-side.' When I still refused she also promised to tell everyone about my little cat problem."

Akane swiveled her head towards Ranma, startled out of her internal battle. "Huh?"

"Nabiki. That's how she got to me. Now it's your turn."

"I, oh, well," she fidgeted nervously.

"Come on. I've told you, so now you spill it. Who was lecturing me earlier about being difficult?"

Ranma was talking in a slow, low manner that sent shivers dancing down Akane's spine. An hour had passed in relative silence since their previous exchange of words. It had seemed that both were too stubborn to apologize first. Ranma's apology, well an attempt at peace, had come unexpectedly for Akane. She knew how to handle him when he was being his usual insensitive self, but whenever he spoke that certain way and looked at her that certain way she felt herself being backed into a corner. Or maybe it was more like being pounced on. Or maybe it was like tripping over her own two feet. Either way she knew she was at the disadvantage. 

Ranma watched Akane watching him. Why did she distrust him so much? They had been through so much and she still hesitated to grasp his hand, figuratively speaking. He was sure he didn't bite! Unable to look into her piercing gaze he moved his own eyes to the floor. Akane had surprisingly dainty feet considering that she was such a tomboy. He felt a smile threatening to break free when he noticed that each of her ten little nails were colored a berry pink. She was such an oxymoron. Ranma would never have suspected her of painting her toenails; it was so cute. 

Something or someone was burning a hole in his neck making Ranma glance back up. 'Uh oh.' Looked to him as if his wife was getting more suspicious of him by the minute. But what could he say or do to ease her mind? 

"Look Akane, I'm trying over here, so please at least pretend to meet me halfway. It's not like I'm out to get you."

That wasn't what Akane was waiting to hear, and yet it was the best thing he could have said. It was doubtless that Ranma had a clue what he was saying, of this Akane was sure . . .but still. She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her walls up. She wouldn't let Ranma get to her. Not even if he was practically edible lounging sleepily against the wall, his eyes half lidded, and sporting a casually seductive grin. She steeled herself. That creep had enough girls swooning all over him, and his wife would not be one of those bimbos!

"Fine then. My sister had taken some compromising photos of me that she planned to publish in the local newspaper if I didn't cooperate."

"Compromising how?"

"Hmph. Why do you care?"

Ranma suppressed an eye roll and settled for running his hand over his forehead. 'Man! What put her in the mood tonight? Is it that time of the month?'

"All right! All right! What do you suppose the freaks did to make it impossible to break through the walls?"

Immensely glad he had dropped the issue of her nude photos Akane eagerly responded. "I hadn't thought much about it. I guess I was too caught up in the whole marriage thing. Do you think they put a spell on the rooms?"

Ranma smacked his fist into his palm. "That's it! It's got to be! Those sneaky pests! I wonder who they got to cast it?"

"Beats me. Maybe one of Happoasi's friends did? That old pervert knows all kinds of people."

Tiring of idle speculation Ranma felt his frustration rise once more. He felt so out of control. It felt like when he had first been cursed; that hopeless feeling, that knot of fury in your stomach, that urge to blame everyone but yourself. "Damn it! I hate this!"

Akane jumped at her husband's sudden outburst. She had thought they were having a somewhat nice, or more accurately neutral conversation. Her pride and temper flared. "I'm sorry. I didn't think getting married to me was such a trial," came Akane's sarcastic remark.

This got through to Ranma. Although he was not the sensitive type he did have his moments of insight like he was having right now. Standing, he slowly made his way toward her. She was watching him like a deer watches the hunted. When he sat himself next to her on the bed Ranma saw her tense.

"Is that really how you think I feel?"

For the second time that hour Ranma had contradicted her assumption of his personality. She mentally shook her head. She wouldn't let him through her defenses. Ever since their last attempt at marriage she had vowed daily that she would not love him ever again. Yes, that fateful day Akane had seen her feelings. She knew why she had felt such anticipation as she dressed in her beautiful white dress. If she let herself be decent to him now she would be starting down the same path as before, heartbreak. No, she could resist him. 

Sniffing haughtingly she didn't answer him only countered with questions of her own, "What are you talking about Ranma? Don't you remember the last time we wed? Wait, I'm sorry. Of course you don't. You didn't even attend. Silly me."

"I, I. . . ."

Looking at the blind contempt in her eyes Ranma felt himself shrink. Of all the things she had to bring up. That day he had fought one of the hardest battles in his life. It was a fight that had left its scars. And deep in his subconscious he knew he wasn't talking about physical scars. It had been the day he had realized how much he didn't know who he was anymore. He had seen that he no longer felt the same about things as he had before. If he thought about it he saw he had been changing since that long ago day he had fought with his dad in the rain and lost, the day he had come to stay at the Tendo dojo. 

"You, you what Ranma?"

"I wanted to be there!" Even as he spilled forth the words Ranma felt his eyes widen in shock. He meant what he said. He hadn't known he felt that way until he yelled them. He had wanted to be say 'I do.'

"You expect me to believe that? If you wanted to be there so much why did you run away?" Her voice was increasing in volume as she spoke. 

'Why does he do this to me? Does he hate me that much?' If only she had the courage to ask. 

"Why does anyone run away? Because they're scared!" That admission sucked up all of his remaining energy. "There, are you satisfied now Akane?"

No she wasn't. His answer only left her with more questions. Going over his figure she saw how vulnerable he was. He usually never let anything show. Calming down some she softly voiced her confusion, "But you're a martial artist. You've come up against monsters and haven't flinched. How can I be that scary?"

She was looking straight into his face, searching him for the answer. Suddenly he couldn't face her anymore. His vision shifted to the door. 

He turned away from her. She felt the sigh before it came. "Forget it." She stood and walked past him to her suitcase. Unzipping it she searched through it for her nightclothes. After obtaining them she wearily trudged to the bathroom and shut the door to change.

Ranma watched her silently. He wanted to speak but nothing came out. His mind was cold, empty.

Seconds later she emerged wearing a silk button up shirt over matching yellow drawstring pants. Not looking or speaking to him Akane walked back to the bed, on the opposite side from Ranma. Pulling back the hotel white sheets she climbed in, laid down, and promptly pulled the covers up around her. 

**

Author's Notes- Yipes! It's taken me awhile to write this. Gomen. School zaps all of my inspiration :(. Thank you all for the reviews! I especially appreciate you pointing out to me the flaw about the Ukyou and Shampoo not trying to break in. In the next chapter I will explain it (although Ranma and Akane hint at the answer in this chapter.) I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the first, even if it was more drama than humor. It will lighten up for the rest though. 


End file.
